Love Always, Jane
by Deadly Poppy
Summary: I was not evil. Or at least, I hadn't always been. And I needed them to know that. If I never asked for anything else in the world, I at least needed the Cullens to hear my story. Because for the first time in my existence, someone wasn't afraid of me.
1. Jane's Coming

**Ok, this was originally on my other account, LADYBUGGIRL, but I'm going to finish it on this account, k? READ AND REVIEW!  
**

**I own none of theses characters. Stephanie Meyer is the brains behind the story.**

**

* * *

**

***BELLA POV***

I sat across from Edward. The only thing between us was a glass chess board. I smiled. He had no unfair advantages. Then again, neither did I, but at least it was almost even.

I was doing fairly well, winning possibly, when Alice came running down the stairs. No, running wasn't the right word for Alice. She was gliding, dancing almost. Anyway, she came down the stair in a hurry.

Her face was whiter than usual, if possible. She didn't stop till she was right in front of us. Edward gasped. At he same time, they both said, "Jane's coming."

I couldn't understand what they were saying. "What?"

"Jane's coming," Alice said. "Alone."

"Why?" I asked, still not sure if I was hearing correctly.

"I don't know. She hasn't decided yet."

Why?


	2. Unfamiliar Feelings

***JANE POV***

Why was I doing this? Of course, they already knew I was coming. The small dark-haired girl would take care of that. Alice. But did they know why? They said that her power was limited. I had to decide. So if I was unsure, she didn't know, right?

Alec had said it was crazy. No, not crazy, he had said it was absolutely ridiculous. Of course, I hadn't told him the whole story. I had told him I was curios about the half-vampire girl, Renesmee. Of course, Aro had approved of that wholeheartedly. Nobody understood, however, why I refused to take along a member of the guard. Of course not.

I didn't understand it myself. I didn't know why I needed their approval. I needed to know that they understood me. That they knew I didn't want to be evil. But, when you have power, and you have the power to make people fear you, and if you think you know that you are better than them, how do you keep yourself from becoming just a little evil.

The experience in Washington that day last year had been extremely humbling. Maybe that was why I needed their approval. I wasn't better than them. Not in the way I always thought anyway. Then, I wasn't the powerful vampire. I was the tiny vampire who, though I was fast, never learned to defend herself, because I always had that power. The power that bent others to my will. Out of fear.

I sighed. I'd never felt this unsure. Not in a long time. I shook my head. Those were thoughts for later. Now I had to focus on convincing Aro not to make Demetri follow me. That would ruin everything.


	3. Change of Plans

**I own none of these amazing characters. They all belong to Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

**

***BELLA POV***

"There's been some confusion in her plans," Alice said one afternoon. "First she was coming alone. Then I saw her with Alec. Then Demetri. Then both, then Aro, but that plan didn't last long. Now she is definitely coming alone. She'll be here by tomorrow."

"Tomorrow!" Edward yelled. "That means she's already left!"

"Well, excuse me, but they didn't completely decide she was going alone until she had actually already left. They thought of sending someone to follow her."

Edward nodded. I put my arm around him. "It'll be okay, Edward."

"Mom," Renesmee said, walking into the room. "When are we going back to the house?"

I looked at Edward. He shook his head. "Actually, Honey," I said, patting the spot next to me on the couch. "We're going to spend the night here."

Renesmee was asleep within the hour. I wasn't worried exactly. I mean, we outnumbered her, and as long as I was here, she was powerless. And besides, if she wanted to hurt us, she wouldn't come alone. There was nothing to worry about.

But still, if nothing else, I felt anxious. What did she want? Why was she coming here, alone. What did she want.

Before I knew it, it was morning. I had spent the night leaning against Edward. Of course, I hadn't fallen asleep. I had long since given up sleeping to be with Edward. I just hadn't been paying attention to the time.

All to soon, Alice nodded to Edward. He shifted away from e and stood up. I put Renesmee gently on her side, still asleep, and followed him. I went upstairs to get Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, and Esme.

They came downstairs, and when we got their, Alice said, in a soft voice, "She's here."

And that same question, buzzing in my mind. Why? I shifted my shield so that it covered my whole family. Even Renesmee inside. I had been practicing. I had to protect the people I loved. That same question still burning in my mind. Why?


	4. Too Late To Change My Mind

***JANE POV*  
**

I tried to remain calm, but inside I was screaming at myself. What if they attacked me? No, that was ridiculous. The Cullens are peaceful vampires. What if they wouldn't listen to me, or what if their werewolf friends were there? What then?

I shook all the negative thoughts from my head. Whatever happens, it was too late to change my mind now.

What had happened to me? I used to be so confident. So sure of myself. I would be telling myself that they would be afraid right now. That they should be trembling with fear. The old me wouldn't be afraid. The old me wouldn't be here at all.

So who was I now? It was like I was becoming more like my human self. The thought worried me. Unsure. So in need of acceptance, because I was different from other people. Maybe that was the problem. If I hadn't been different my whole human life, maybe Aro never would have changed me. That thought worried me, too.

I asked myself, not for the first time, why I was here. Why should their approval matter to me. I was just going to go back to Volterra, wasn't I. I had to go back to Alec, didn't I? Volterra may not be my home. I didn't have a home. Alec was my home.

Now I was within sight of the house. It was large for a human home, but nothing compared to the castle in Volterra.

They were all outside the house except for Renesmee. They were waiting for me. As soon as we were within sight of each other they seemed to tense up. I did too.

Carlisle stepped forward. "Hello Jane."


	5. Chapter 5

**I own no Twilight characters. As much as it pains me to admit, Stephanie Meyer is the Twilight mastermind.

* * *

*JANE POV***

"Hello Carlisle," I said, trying to remain calm. "Bella, Edward, lovely to see you again. And Alice! And Emmett, Rosalie, and…Esme, is it?" Oh no, now I sounded like Aro.

No one moved for a moment. There was a tense silence. I realized that I should explain. "I suppose I should start with why I am here," I said. Edward's eyebrows shot up as he heard the thoughts swirling around in my head.

"Then please come in," Carlisle said. He did not smile, none of them did, but his eyes seemed warmer somehow than the others did. Like he held nothing against me.

I sat on a couch, next to Carlisle and Esme, whom I had never met. They seemed to shift away from me, but I couldn't tell whether or not they realized it.

"Well, as you all know, Bella is immune to my…ability." Edward cringed, but I tried to ignore it as I went on. "Well, the experience in the clearing last year was very…humbling. From a very young age, I learned to control people who feared me. When I was what I considered to be useless last year, I realized something. I am no better than who I can be without my power. I got a good look at myself that day. I haven't been the same since. I felt the need to come here. When I saw who I was, saw how it was that you all saw me, I had to explain. I need you to know what my human life was like. I need you to know that, whatever I am, or was, I wasn't always evil, even if you think I am now. I was just misunderstood."


	6. Chapter 6

**I own none of the Twilight characters.

* * *

*BELLA POV***

I held my breath. I didn't even realized it until I realized I couldn't smell anything. What was she talking about? She came all the way from Italy to tell us about her human life. She didn't want us to think she was evil? Why did she care what we thought? Just because she had no power over us, she wanted us to like her? Did she want to become a Cullen? _What?_

"That day, in the clearing, I was afraid. I have not felt fear in decades. Centuries even. But I was scared. Not for the Volturi, Marcus, Aro, and Caius would walk away. They would be fine, and they would go back to Volterra. Not for most of the guard. They were strong. Whether they won or not, most of Volturi would be fine. But me and Alec. We spent our training perfecting our powers. But we were powerless."

"Since I joined the Volturi, I have heard enough screams to give a human there lifetimes of nightmares. But none of them have gotten to me. I have heard two screams in my life that, should I be able to sleep, would keep me lying awake in bed every night. Neither was mine. One was Alec's scream, and one was my sisters."

Everyone else looked as confused as I felt. Jane smiled ruefully. "I think you should hear my story. It's also Alec's, but mostly it's mine. You see, Alec chose to simply forget everything that happened before we were changed. I cannot. He seems able to leave everything behind him. He restarted his life. I, however, cannot forget."

"We were born many, many years ago. I cannot be sure how many, as I have not much memory very far back. I was born at midnight, Alec was born several minutes before me. He was always the older brother. He protected me. Anyway, according to the midwife who delivered us, we knew her for many years after, as she was our mother's friend, we did not cry. We did not make a sound. We were, of course, alive, but we were still. But it was a difficult birth for our mother. She very nearly died. But she, too, lived."

"Our mother said that we were only still that first day. Whenever she tried to hold us, we squirmed until she let us down. We refused to be held by anyone for more than five minutes. We spent all of our time together. We screamed and yelled if anyone tried to separate us. Our father said that we were very smart, and learned to talk and walk at an extremely young age. We were very quiet in front of everyone except each other, though. We didn't play with other kids, and we didn't leave each other's side."

"By the time we turned ten, however, I got sick of people ignoring me. I got sick of being ignored. I didn't want to be different. I fell asleep crying every night. Alec was always there. But he got angry, he didn't like them making me cry. That's when he started being able to use his power."


	7. Chapter 7

**I own none of the Twilight characters.

* * *

*JANE POV***

"Of course, when Alec changed, his powers became stronger," I said to an extremely interested audience. I had almost forgotten they were there until Bella had gasped when I said Alec had used his powers on the other kids.

"At that point, he couldn't do much to them. Just cause them to lose their sight or hearing for a few moments. Alec had always been a hateful child. He had scorned anyone who made me cry. He didn't cry. He didn't care what happened to myself. He wanted me to be okay."

"Alec didn't try to hurt the kids. He didn't use his powers in public. Not after he realized that he was causing the things that happened. That, however, took about a year. And in that time, other people did notice."

"Of course, that wasn't the first thing people noticed. They thought I was evil long before that. They said Alec was disturbed. That he was to attached to me. They said he was filled with hate because of his witch sister. Because of me."

"Alec told me it wasn't my fault. He wasn't filled with hate, because he loved me, I was his sister. We loved our older sister, too. She was beautiful and kind. She was afraid of us. Everyone was. But she didn't think we were evil. Her name was Mary."

"We went to school for a time. But the teachers refused to teach us, as we were smarter than all the other students. They said that we were negatively affecting the other students. That we scared them. That we threatened them. Of course we didn't, but everyone believed it. So we had tutors. Many of them, as none stayed very long. A week here, month there. They always ran from the house, cursing the 'witch twins'. that was what they began to call us. They didn't say Alec was disturbed anymore. They said I had corrupted him."

"One day, we were outside in the sun. There were several other kids playing tag. I walked up to them. Alec warned me not to, but I wanted to play with them. I grabbed his hand and pulled him with me. He was hesitant, but he wouldn't let me go alone either, and I didn't want to."

"We walked up to them and asked them if we could play. They didn't say anything. They just looked at us like we each had an extra head. At first, I tried not to cry, as I pulled Alec away, but then one of the older boys said, 'not, our parents told us not to play with the witch twins', he said. The tears fell then. Alec wrapped his arms around me. We walked back to the house like that. Then he told me to sit on the porch. I didn't know what he was going to do, but I listened to him."

"He walked back over to the boy who had spoken. The boy looked scared. He thought Alec was going to hit him. But then, his hands shot out in front of him and he screamed, looking for something to grab. He screamed again and yelled, 'I can't see! I can't see!' he screamed for a moment, but then appeared to regain his sight. He stared at Alec with an expression of total horror on his face. I was scared too, and Alec smiled evilly. He walked back over to me as the kids ran to their houses screaming about he witch twins."

"They came and took Alec that night. I didn't see their faces. They had cloaks, long black ones, and weren't their long. You're probably thinking they were the Volturi, but they weren't. they were an ancient order, devoted to 'protecting the world from witches'. They took him away."


	8. Chapter 8

***BELLA POV***

I shuddered. I didn't understand where this story was going. I wasn't scared exactly, just anxious. It was a story that I really wanted to hear the end to. Jane continued.

"I was terrified that night. I thought I would never see Alec again. I thought of a thousand ways to kill myself that night. I couldn't live without my brother he was the only one who really understood me. Mary loved me, but she didn't understand. She hugged me that night. She had held me then I was a baby, but never really hugged me. I let her. I stayed in her arms all night that night. She seemed completely emotionless."

"I cried all night that night. I never cried in front of anyone but Alec, but that night I cried and cried and cried. Then I dreamt that I was in a maze. I was looking for him, but I couldn't remember what he looked like. Then I saw the flames. The entire town was gathered around a stake, with Alec burning on top of it. I woke up screaming."

"The next morning, I was lying in my bed crying when Alec walked into my room. He just walked in and lay down next to me and put his arms around me. I just kept on crying. I sobbed until our parents told us that since we'd skipped breakfast and lunch we had to eat dinner. I could tell they were afraid. After that, it became an unspoken rule that we never speak of that night Alec was gone."

"I told Alec he must never use his powers again. I told him he must keep them a secret. He could not try to punish people for hurting me. That made him mad. He told me not to be so stupid. He told me that if I was smart I would be helping him get back at them. I cried some more, and he apologized, but I wouldn't let him come near me for two days. I was afraid he was right."

"By the time we were eleven, it had been two years since the day Alec used his powers and was taken. We never spoke of it, and Alec never used his powers again. But there was a change in me. I had taken Alec's words to heart. Or maybe it was just that I was finally feeling some of the anger that Alec always had. But I was different. I didn't tried to play with the other kids any more. I laughed when one of them fell down. I cried more at night, but I didn't let Alec see me. I didn't do my work for the tutors. I even pushed one down the stairs. I didn't eat, or sleep at night."

"One night, Alec came into my room and sat at the end of my bed. It was the first time I think he'd ever really been angry with me. He just sat there glaring at me for a few minutes. Then he said, 'what happened to you?' I didn't know what he meant. Well, I pretended I didn't. "You haven't been doing anything. You haven't been eating. I've been hearing you crying at night. Some kid fell down yesterday and skinned his knee and you _laughed_.' He looked almost concerned. I started crying again, and threw my arms around his neck. He hugged me."

"'You told me I was being stupid,' I said to him. 'You acted like being angry was what I was supposed to do. After a while, I just couldn't help it. And that kid deserved to be laughed at.'" I cried some more. Then Mary walked in. 'Jane, are you okay?' I wiped my eyes and nodded. Then I smiled. I rarely smiled at anyone but Alec, unless someone got hurt. She wrapped her arms around me."

I wondered where this was going. The story seemed…weird. Was there a happy ending? Or did Jane regret becoming a vampire like Rosalie?

"Things were all right for a while. I had my brother and my sister, and, thought they were afraid of me, my parents. Our tutor stayed longer than the others. His name was Harold. He was nice. He was scared of me, too, but we tried to be nice to him, and he seemed determined to stay. I did well in school."

"One day, when I was twelve, a boy came up to me while I was outside. My parents seemed to be trusting me more now, and Mother had sent me to the store to buy some bread so she could make breakfast. Alec was still asleep, but it was a nice day out, and Mary came with me, so I didn't mind. A boy came up to me. He told me, 'Where's you're brother, witch girl?' I kept walking. H followed. Mary grabbed my arm. I don't know if it was out of protection or to hold me back."

"He kept taunting me. 'he witch twins are actually apart!' and 'Who's going to protect you from me now?' I realized that it was the boy who Alec had used his power on that day, years ago. I told him to go away. Mary and I walked faster. He grabbed my arm, knocking me down. I skinned my knee. It started bleeding."

"Then the boy screamed. It was the same scream he had screamed that day. I turned around, and there was a familiar flash of black hair behind a bush. I shook my head. The boy shook his head too, and I assumed he could see now, because he pointed at Mary and screamed, 'She's a witch! Just like her brother and sister!' A few people turned around. He screamed that she had blinded him. A few large men came and grabbed Mary. They were wearing long black cloaks. I ran home, sobbing. I cried in Alec's arms that night, but I wasn't as worried. Alec never told me what they did to him that night, but he had come back. I was sure that Mary would too."

"But she didn't. Mary was gone a week and we didn't know where she was or if she was okay. Then, they announced that a witch was to be burned the next day. At the age of 12, I watched my sister burn."


	9. Chapter 9

***JANE POV***

I was close to tears now. I hadn't allowed myself to think these thought in so long, and not all of them at once. I took a deep breath. I couldn't lose control. I needed their help. I needed them to tell me what to do now that I was changing.

"I had to stand with the rest of the town, as was customary at a witch burning. I sobbed harder than I ever had, except for maybe the day I thought I'd lost Alec. I couldn't just sit there and do nothing. And yet, I had to. What could I do?"

"I wanted them to hurt. I didn't want them to die, that would be too easy. I wanted them to suffer. I wanted them to be writhing around on the floor in unspeakable pain. I wanted them to regret killing my sister. To this day, I miss her."

"Then, the weirdest thing happened. One of the men fell to the ground. He screamed. He yelled that he was in pain. I looked around. Was I doing that? Alec looked at me. I realized I was. Half the town turned to look at the witch twins."

* * *

**Sorry, short chapter, but the next one is long, and I didn't want it to be _too_ long, so I broke this part off.**

**Please review, I want to know what's good and what sucks so I can make it better.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I own no Twilight Characters!

* * *

**

***BELLA POV***

Jane's story was so sad! I had no idea. I just thought she was an evil child who controlled people during her human life. But to think that she lost her sister because her and her brother were different. Just because Alec tried to protect Jane, their sister was burned!

"I didn't sleep that night. All night, our parents were sobbing in the living room. Very late that night, or early the next morning, our father came storming into Alec's room. I heard him yelling. 'You! It was you! You and your freaky little witch sister killed Mary!' Alec yelled back, 'We loved Mary!' but Father didn't care. 'Oh, you may not have killed her, but it's your fault!' I don't care what you do, but get out! Both of you! I don't care if you're burned at the stake! You-you-you- filthy little witch twins!'"

"I heard my mother sobbing. 'No! Don't do this! Alec! No!' Then she screamed at father. 'You stupid fool! Now we will have only two children, and they will hate us. Alec- Alec!"

"But by then Alec was in my room. He grabbed my beloved doll. I named her Mary, after my sister. We ran all night that night. We ran until we were far away from our hometown. Then we slept under the stars in a big tree. I didn't cry that night. I didn't cry ever again after that."

"We couldn't live by ourselves for long. After a while, we started looking for someone who would help us. A couple people would let us sleep there for a night, or give us a meal, but the story of the dark haired witch twins had traveled farther than we could walk. Then we met the Volturi."

"One day a tall man with red eyes and long dark hair approached us. He terrified me. Alec seemed unphased. Not much bothered him anymore. The man introduced himself as Aro Volturi. Of course. He told us that he had been watching us. He let us stay in a castle full of many other red eyed people for a couple nights. Then he told us to come back whenever we needed a place to stay. He told us he would explain later. Explain what, he wouldn't say."

"We wandered around for a couple months, accepting the odd meal, and staying in the homes of anyone willing to lend us their spare room. One day, a few large men in black cloaks grabbed us. Alec told me not to worry, he would take care of it. They took us to a tall building with no windows. They told us that we were to be burned at the stake immediately. I was terrified, but Alec told me not to worry. Then all the people screamed. They screamed that they couldn't see, or couldn't hear, or couldn't move. It was chaos. Then someone screamed, and dropped to the floor. I realized that I had been so scared that I had attacked unintentionally with my mind. I screamed, and Alec looked at me. For the first time in my life, I believed we were witches."

"When Alec looked at me, he lost concentration. They hit something against our heads in the second he was distracted. I lost consciousness."

"Then I felt the worst pain I'd ever felt in my life. I saw Aro standing over me and Alec, then I heard him scream too. We spent a day screaming and squirming on the floor. Then we saw two of the men who had brought us here standing over us. 'Punishment,' one of them said. 'for their sins.' the other man looked at him, then at us, then at him again, and asked, 'do we burn them?' I screamed harder when he said that"

"The man nodded, and the excruciating pain got worse. I felt the burning increase ten fold. I was afraid to look at Alec. I just pictured my dream the night these people first had him. The image of my twin burning."

"A few days later, we woke up in the castle we had slept in when we met Aro. Of course, Edward, Bella, Alice, and Carlisle have been there. And of course, we woke up as vampires. I was beautiful, but I barely noticed that. I had always been beautiful. I was strong, but I didn't care. But when I looked at my eyes, saw their blood red color, and remembered how terrified Aro's eyes had made me, and grinned. My powers were amazing. People feared me. I could hurt them. I could get revenge."


	11. Chapter 11

***BELLA POV***

I couldn't believe it. I had never thought about Jane's human life. I had always figured her and Alec had been cruel as human people, and so they were made into cruelly powerful vampires. But her story was so…sad!

"I spent so many years with the Volturi I've lost count. I've hurt so many people. Killed people. Killed other vampires. And I never even cared. But that night in the clearing… I was terrified, as I told you. I was so angry at you for taking that from me. And I realized that I was evil. I realized that I was…no better than those who had hurt me, so long ago…"

Jane broke off and fell to the floor, sobbing. I looked at Edward. What were we supposed to do?

Jasper calmed her down, and she reached up to feel the tears in her eyes, as if she didn't believe they were real. "My first tears in… since my sister died."

I couldn't help it. I threw my arms around Jane. She looked stunned, and became instantly tense. The she relaxed. I realized it had probably been a long time since anyone had hugged her, and an even longer time since anyone but Alec had.

When I released her, she smiled sadly. "So I came here," she said. "I need your help. I don't know if I should go back to the Volturi."

Edward stared at here. "Are you saying that you might want to stay here!?" he asked her.

"If you would allow me to , I would stay here a few days until I have had time to…rethink. To decide who I am."

No one spoke for a moment. Then Carlisle broke the silence by saying, "You would have to stick to our diet, and under no circumstances could you use your powers on anyone."

Jane nodded, her face serious. "Of course," she said simply, looking Carlisle in the eyes.

"Then I will have to see what my family has to say about it," he replied calmly, rising. "If you will excuse us a moment Jane, we will discuss this in the dining room."

Jane nodded again. We all stood up and walked out. I looked at Renesmee, and at Jane. I didn't want to disturb her, and my shield and Edward would let me know if Jane tried to hurt her.

"Well, I think we'll vote in reverse order. Newest family members first." Carlisle smiled kindly at me, but I knew that they were all wondering what I though about Jane being here.

"I think her story was very sad," I began.

"She wasn't lying either," Edward interrupted. I shot him a look.

"And I think that if she truly wants to change, and she will follow the rules, she should stay." I said decisively.

Alice smiled. "I foresee nothing going wrong. She is very firm in her decision to follow the rules. It is very clear that she plans to hurt no one. I see her with different colored eyes. Yes, we should let her stay."

Jasper looked at Alice. He shook his head, but didn't say anything for a moment. Then he looked at Alice again. "If you all think that is what's best."

"if she does anything wrong, it could be fun taking her out," was all that Emmett said.

"She had a hard life," Rosalie said. "She wants to turn around, to have a second chance." She didn't have to actually say yes for us to know her vote.

"The poor girl came to use," Esme said, "Who are we to turn her away in her time of need?"

I looked at Edward. He was frowning, but only slightly. He looked in Jane's general direction and sighed. "She seems truly confused. That's very unlike Jane. I don't like it, but I think it would be okay."

We all stared at Carlisle. He was silent for a moment. Then he waved his hand toward the living room. "I think," he said, "That if you go in there, you will see what my vote is."

We stood up and walked back into the room. Jane had moved couches, and was now sitting, stroking Renesmee's hair, tears streaming down her face.

"Jane, we would love to have you stay here."


	12. Chapter 12

***JANE POV***

Were they serious? Did they really just say that to me!? I couldn't be sure. I may have long since given up sleep, but it felt like I was dreaming.

"I think that's a yes," Edward said. They really wanted me to stay and be part of their family. Jane Cullen. I couldn't believe it. This had never been intention of course, but now, it seemed like the right thing to do.

I still had no intention of staying here permanently, and they knew that. But to think that I was going to attend high school with them! They may have done it many times before, but this would be my first. Of course, it was only Bella's first since becoming a vampire, but she had gone to school in Forks. I had been tutored all my human life. Of course I was educate enough to be in college. But the idea of high school was amazing.

And terrifying. I had not idea how to interact with human kids. I wasn't worried about the human blood though. Making the transition from Volturi to Vegetarian had been easy.

Again I wondered who I was becoming. This wasn't the vampire I'd been in Volterra. She would have spit at the idea of attending high school. I, however, couldn't believe it.

I had been feeling something missing, ever since I spoke with Bella. It wasn't as though I thought I'd fall in love with a human, because that idea was crazy. But what if I made friends?

Friends. I had never had friends as a human. The Volturi were never my friends. The Cullens may be, but this was my chance to start over. I hadn't used my power once since I'd come here, and I planned to keep it that way.

Alice took me shopping. It was a new experience, as all my clothes in Volterra had been custom made and sent to our home. It seemed like it would be so boring. But the new me almost had fun.

Alice bought me tons of new clothes. Shirts and pants and skirts and dresses in every color. I loved them. Since becoming a vampire, I had worn darker colors, often under a cloak. I had never once imagined myself in a mini-skirt with a spaghetti-strapped tank top.

But of course, this was the new me.


	13. Chapter 13

***JANE POV***

The next few days were…weird, to say the least. The Cullens were nervous, I could tell. They feared me, like so many others. And for the first time in a long time, I cared. I didn't want them to fear me. I had this overwhelming desire to go above and beyond their expectations. I wanted them to trust me. I wanted them to have a reason to trust me.

The hardest part was not drinking human blood. The first day I was here, we all went hunting. They had just been, but they were still a little nervous unless they _all _came with me. This just added to my desire to prove them wrong.

Any time I thought about being good, Edward smiled at me. He could tell more than anyone else how much I wanted to be good. Of course, Alice could tell, too, and Jasper knew that I was doing okay because of his strange ability. But more than any of them, Edward knew that I wanted to do this, because he heard it firsthand in my head.

Hunting animals was not so bad. They put up more of a fight than humans. I actually laughed, watching Emmett playing with the giant grizzly. I laughed… no one was getting hurt, I just laughed, because I was… happy.

Jasper looked at me in amazement, and Edward smiled again. "Jane," Jasper said, "The change in you is amazing. I can feel the happiness you are feeling. It's… extraordinary."

Everyone looked at me. I felt like I was floating. I had a family.

Did I just think that word? Family? Edward looked at me. Not unkindly, but not smiling anymore. Confused almost. Not unhappy.

Then I did something that surprised everyone, even me. I ran up to Edward and hugged him. Just wrapped my arms around him and hugged him. I hadn't given anyone a hug in so long. People had hugged me, including Bella yesterday, but for as long as I remember, I could not think of a single time I had given someone a hug.


	14. Chapter 14

**I DO NOT OWN ANY TWILIGHT CHARACTERS. DUH. STEPHANIE MEYER WROTE TWILIGHT. DUH. ANY MORE (STUPID) QUESTIONS?

* * *

**

***BELLA POV***

I couldn't believe it. When I first met Jane (in fact, every time I had met Jane), she had terrified me. But now, she seemed almost… human. She was like this little girl, desperately in need of reassurance and acceptance. I had noticed right away that she was young, but only now did I realize that she couldn't have been more than fifteen when she was changed.

I was sitting on my bed. Well, the bed that we used when we stayed at the house instead of going to our cottage. I was still a little too nervous to be that far away and be the only one who could protect them from Jane's powers.

There was a soft, unfamiliar knock on the door. "Come in," I called quietly, knowing anyone who would be at the door would be able to hear me just fine.

The door opened and in walked Jane. I put down Wuthering Heights and Jane sat down next to me on the bed.

"You love Edward," she said. It wasn't a question.

I nodded. "Of course," I said, unsure why she had said that, of all things.

"No one loves me," She whispered, so quiet that even I barely heard her.

"Of course they do," I said. Then I said the first vampire I could think of. "Alec loves you."

"No one loves me like you love Edward," she said. Right in front of my eyes, the evil vampire that was Jane was becoming more and more like a normal human teenage girl. I almost shook my head in disbelief. Than I realized that Jane would misinterpret it.

I smiled at her. "You just haven't met he right guy."

"Do you think I ever will? I mean, I was thirteen when I was changed, me and Alec are probable the youngest vampires in existence. And I'm not exactly the most popular vampire…"

It was true, people feared her. But she was turning around. "Jane, who you were doesn't matter. Who you are, and who you plan to be is what matters. You'll find the right guy."

She grinned. "I hope you're right Bella," she said. "Who knows, maybe I'll start my own coven. Maybe I'll have my own family…"


	15. Chapter 15

Not once in my life had I felt this nervous. And why? For a bunch of human teenagers? No. For the Cullens? I didn't think so. I decided it was for me. I wanted this new life to be mine, and high school, as ridiculous as it seemed, was solid evidence. The rest of it was all in my head. Feelings. But high school was real. Something that could really prove I was different.

I put on the first-day outfit Alice had bought me and brushed my hair. I decided that it had been hanging down long enough, and did something I would never have imagined myself doing after I became a vampire. I put my hair in two long braids.

When I walked downstairs, Alice smiled at me proudly. I almost laughed. Laughing. Me. Amazing.

I couldn't believe that I was going to school for the first time. I had always had a private tutor. I was going to be a freshman.

I still wasn't sure if I planned on staying with the Cullens, but for now, nothing could have felt more right.

As we piled into the two cars, I found myself in a silver Volvo with Edward and Bella. Renesmee couldn't go to school, as she still grew at a rate too fast to be human. On the way to school, I remembered the previous night, which I had spent with Renesmee, when she showed me a television show called Spongebob Squarepants.

I couldn't understand the humor at first. It seemed so…meaningless. But then Renesmee told me to think of it with a human mind. I hadn't understood at first. She told me to think of it simply. To not analyze it or try to understand it. She told me it wasn't deep, so you couldn't try to find more underneath the meaningless humor. I tried to understand what she meant. After a while, I was laughing as well.

When we arrived at the school, I held my breath. The Cullens had told me that it might be hard to resist human blood after denying my thirst. I was worried.

I walked into the building with them, but only Jasper and Bella came with me to the office. Jasper to keep me calm, and Bella because I liked her the best.

The lady behind the desk told gave me my class schedule and a slip to return at the end of the day. I felt the strangest feeling when she said that. It was like she was telling me that she had faith I would last all day without killing anyone. I shook that thought from my head. She couldn't know.

I walked slowly to my first class. I was only a freshman, but I had English with Alice and Bella, who were sophomores. I wondered how they had gotten that.

I gave my note to the teacher who signed it and returned it to me. Then she did the worst thing I could've imagined. She had me stand at the front of the room while she introduced me to the class.

"Everyone," Mrs. Vaughn said loudly. "This is Jane Cullen. She is joining our class today. Jane, why don't you tell everyone were you're from?"

My eyes widened. Should I lie? Tell them I was from Italy? Was I supposed to be adopted? Then I saw Alice mouthing the word _Italy_.

"I lived in Italy before I came to live with the Cullens," I said smoothly. The humans probably didn't even notice my hesitation.

"Italy," the teacher said impressed. "How delightful. You may take your seat now."

I sat down in a thankfully empty seat next to Bella. The rest of the lesson was about Shakespeare. They were reading _A Midsummer Night's Dream_. That would be easy. I had read all of Shakespeare's plays.

After English, I had Biology. I looked around the room, sure that I would see Alice or Bella or Edward. I was mortified to find that I was alone.

The teacher, thankfully, did not introduce me to the class, but simply sat me in a desk near the back and continued with the lesson.

About halfway through class, the girl next to me leaned over and said, "Hi, I'm Lulu."

Lulu? What kind of name was Lulu? I looked at her a moment before saying, "Hello, my name is Jane."

"Jane," she said thoughtfully. "That's a pretty name."

I smiled. "Thank you."

"So, you live with the Cullens, right?" she asked.

I smiled. These humans, so curious. "Yes. They are currently my foster parents."

"Oh. What happened to your real parents?" she asked in a soft voice.

I didn't have to lie for that one. "They died," I said.

"Oh," she said again. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay."

"Do you want to eat lunch with me and my friends?" Lulu asked. I didn't know what to say. I wanted to, but wouldn't the Cullens expect me to sit with them? And would they notice me not eating my lunch? A million questions were racing through my head as I answered, "Okay."


End file.
